Waverly Place 2030
by Chicar
Summary: A hybrid steampunk Wizard of Waverly Place fan rpg inspired by the implications in the episode Future Harper than in the future, magic would be commonplance.No actual incest but the concept of Jalex Moments is present. Probably outdated, don't see season3


Waverly Place 2030:

A Steampunk Inspired Wizard of Waverly Place Fan RPG

**Disclaimer**

I don't own, neither pretend owning the Disney studio's TV serie Wizard of Waverly Place. This was made only as a fan work and a hobby. It would distribute freely without any profit for his author.

**Introduction**

**Act 1 : Good Is Dumb**

To Justin: ''You're a Wiz-Idiot''

Alex Russo

''first you teleporting your cloths, then that lead to that and you will find yourselves in prison''

Warning given by Jerry Russo to Alex he surprised using magic to get down his coat

2015: The atmosphere was dense in Wiztech's arena. Here would be decided who of the Russo family's younger members would conserve his magic powers. The contender was Justin Russo, the older sibling, Alexandra Margarita ''Alex'' Russo, the middle child, and Maximilian ''Max'' Russo, the younger. Between the three, Justin and Alex are considered favorite. If Max as stood an underachiever, Justin always be valiant in his training and Alex have make great improvements. Also, Alex have often shown a dangerous sense of ''pragmatism'', repeatedly breaking the wizardry rule to not use magic in front of mortals. Her lack of scruples could be an advantage against her more in-the-book brother in the public, all of the Russo's friends has come to see this pinnacle moment of the contenders' life. Juliet Van Heusen, Justin's present vampire girlfriend, turned to Harper Finkle, Alex's mortal best friend and recurrent unwilling accomplice of his mischief, and said '' I'm pretty sure Justin will won it''. ''Don't expect it vampire girl, Alex would gulp him like a cat eat a mouse'' yelled Harper. ''owwww….sorry, I'm so competitive sometime'' she added ashamed. '' Go Justin honey'' she handwavely yelled at Juliet's dismay. The arbiter gnome advanced in the middle of the arena, the three apprentice wizard settled in their respective ''defense post''. The goal of the dual is to dislodge his rival of their post using uniquely magic. No magic projectile like fireball is permitted, only subtler spells. The arbiter takes his whistles and his on his apocalyptic trumpeting sound than the dual. Justin was about to throw a tickling spell to Alex when he realized than his wand stay inefficient. In Max's corner, this last tried too to put his instrument to work. '' Kinda useful this wand discharging spell, doesn't it?'' Alex said, sporting the ''cat who just eated the bird'' smile she sport when one of her evil plan was unfolding. And then, Alex invocated two tornado who propelled Max right into the comfy posterior of a troll in the public, followed shortly by Justin after Alex bring him to her, tickled his chin and said '' I got the upper hand, pretty eyes''. '' She has cheated'' complained Justin after freeing himself of the troll's sea of grease. '' She disarmed us and use a projectile''. ''Sorry, Mr. Russo, but disarming his adversary is not against the rule and wind is not considered a projectile, but more like a white weapon, the spell equivalent of a sword, if you may.'' was the gnome answer. ''Yup, Alex always good to find a flaw in the turtle's back, I see'' remarked Justin. '' The more important, is I'M the family's wizard now'' jubilated Alex, doing a victory dance . '' For better and for worse'' thinked Jerry Russo, the patriarch of the family, when he come to congratulate his daughter.

**Act 2 : The Goof too far**

''Alex : If you're of the future why you come back here.

Future Harper : In the future, everyone know than wizards exist so it's not much that big of a deal. It is more interesting to read book about wizard in this period''

Interrogation of a future version of Harper.

Time was for celebration in the Waverly Substation, the Russo's restaurant. The family for Alex's success, Alex for Justin's defeat. But an unexpected guest was present to the party. Dean, the school bully and Alex's ex-boyfriend, said as an inside to this last '' wow, you should tell me about that before, Russo''. '' Tell about what ?''. ''Well than you are a wizardress''. Alex's eyes began then as round than marbles '' you were at the dual ?'' '' Yup, Max invited me'' . The whole clans then get a grudge look on the accused. ''Well, you asked me to invite all our friends'' was his defense. ''Our non-human and wizard friends only'' replicate his father. '' Ugh, if I knew that earlier, I would erase everybody's memory, but now our cover is officially broke''. ''whooo…is not like we will go all pitchfork and haystack on you… '' objected Dean. '' Try to said that to the wizard police officer, who surely will arrive for Max'' answered Jerry. '' What, I don't want to go in prison for a goof'' yelled Max. ''Don't worry, I won't let that happen'' replicate Alex before they both teleport in an unknown hideout.,….

Act 3 : The Russo's Legacy

'' ….I will admit I got help from the strongest wizard of all time''

Future Harper explaining how he manages to come back in time.

2030 : Wizardry is not that big of a deal anymore alright. And people don't go patchwork and haystack neither. At least not against Wizards. Mortals 's governments have put million of dollars in institution alike the wizard's monster hunter squad, threatening the like of Juliet. In a more optimistic note, schools like Wiztech are founded in each city. Wizard technology takes the place of mortal one. Every mortal have now access to Wiznet in their typewriter shaped computers. Enchanted gadgets made of brass are favored to electronic materials. Every policemen's and soldiers is equipped of weapon seeming coming right of a Jule Verne's novel. Electric cable and circuitry as been switched with intricate brass and copper tube canalizing magic energy coming of dragon powered plant. But the change is still too big for the wizards and mythical s community. Max the traitor hides again under the protection of Alexandra the Magnificent. Yes, the Magnificent. Alex mischievousness has finally paid and she now considered as the more powerful wizard of all time. Some considered her as a mistress of evil, other as a rebellious hero, other as a magic using con woman, other solely as an anarchic yet powerful wizardress. The thing being, a great percentage of magic community has given their hope on Alexandra Russo to survive her little brother's mistake. Three factions have grown among this new world's inhabitants. The mortals and Wizard who take profit of the new order who consider Max as a visionary heroes, the Wizard and mythical who are threatened by it and who consider Alex as a messianic figure and a neutral factions organized by Justin. The fact than the messiah of one faction is under the protection of the one of the others is actually the reason no all out war is in sight…..

Welcome to Waverly Place in the year 2030, a place where everything is not like it seem…..

**Welcome, Welcome, Foolish Mortals….**

To Waverly Place 2030, a hybrid steampunk|Wizard of Waverly Place fan RPG inspired by the implication in one episode of the Disney's sitcom than the main characters would eventually be the responsible of a future where wizardry is commonplace. What make this RPG steampunk is not much the architectural or vestimentary esthetique than the technological esthetique. Everything technological in this world is made of brass, look ancient and his magic powered. In fact, this RPG simply put the ''something more'' who would be sufficient to make his inspiration genuinely steampunk. Brief, the game mood can be described by this equation : More adventurous episodes of WoWP like Save Wiztech or The Movie + kid sci-fi action comedy like Kim Possible or Danny Phantom + Warehouse 13 +Sanctuary x Steampunk= Waverly Place 2025. This RPG is faithful to the comedic nature of the serie who inspire it, but it much less saccharine. More gross out humor, more teasing of the censors, less Disney spirit. That not girl RPG, boys. In this RPG, you play new-yorkers youth inhabiting the Waverly Place district of the ''cybersteampunk'' world the Russo family (now all grown up) accidentally created. This world is divided in three factions :

the Mortal-Wizard Friendship Institute leaded by the Wizard Council and the United Nations who work for than all mankind, mortal or wizard, profit of wizard's knowledge . They consider Maximilian Russo (the one responsible of the new world) as a visionary hero. If the wizards are privileged by this faction, mythical critters are considered a threat and are hunted restlessly.

The Free Magic organization founded by Alexandra Russo who tries to protect the new world from himself and to save the mythical critters threatened by stereotype-filled governmental monster hunt. Ironically, Max is considered like a traitor for this faction, although he is under the protection of their leader, his older sister . As for herself, The Wizard-Human Friendship Institute considers Alex like a dangerous criminal. These accusations are not completely unjustified thought. Free Magic is tainted with the anarchic ideal of his leader and his followers are fanatically convinced than she a messianic figure (and the fact she already got the titles of greatest wizard of all time can than only encouraged this belief)

And finally, the Transition Foundation founded by Justin Russo and his Wife Juliet Van Heusen. It follows the same objective than Free Magic but in the respect of the authority. For using an out-universe metaphor, Transition is the X-Men and Free Magic is the Brotherhood.

As you can see, all faction's leaders and messiah have an interest to NOT threatening the others, being brothers and sister. That why a war against each other is not to be expected of the living of the Russo siblings. But if not all out war are in sight, street war are commonplace, in the dismay of poor Justin, Alex and Max.

**Battle Rules :**

The main material you will need is a deck of card for each player, plus three representing all the enemy encounters. A fight work like a battle royal game. The players draw a card and if the value of their individual card exceeds the one of their adversary, this last lost a portion of his life-force equivalent of the difference between the two values. The inverses happen in the case the enemy wins the turn. If the cards value is alike, no life-force is lost in both sides. The value are in croissant order : 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, ace (11), queen (12),king (13), Joker(14).

**Races :**

**Mortal :**

Allegiance : Mortals-Wizards Friendship Institute…..traditionally. There case of Mortal siding with either Free Magic or Transition.

Simply put, the no-magical half of mankind. Their guys and girl like you and me. But that don't mean their handicapped. What magic can't do for them, their intelligence and their agility can do the trick.

Spell :

Taunting : By distracting his adversary with smartass jokes, the player subtracts 2 to his card value. (Price : 3 Sc)

Artful Dodging : The player dodges the enemy attack, the present turn counting as a draw for him. (Price : 4 Sc)

**Wizard :**

Allegiance : Every faction.

Human with magic powers. For century, Wizard has hidden their existence to the mortals, but thank to a certain Maximilian Russo they have to change their politic and learn to live in synergy with them.

Spell :

Tickling : The laughter rage who stroke the enemy handicap his ability to attack, making unable to change card. ( Price : 3 Sc)

Sneezing : the sneeze attacks who he suffers handicap the enemy, who can change card only by 2 turn ( Price : 4 Sc)

Diarrhea : Got by a sudden and pressing urge to go poopoo, the enemies leave the fight for 5 turn ( Price : 6 Sc)

Mirror : The cards are inverted, the present enemy card becoming the player one and vice versa. ( Price : 5 Sc)

Big Artillery : If the players next card is an aces, a queen, a king or a joker, all the enemies are obliterated. (Price : 9 Sc, price played even if the spell fail)

**Vampire :**

Allegiance : Free Magic, Transition Foundation.

Nocturnal bloodsucker. Most don't resist to their blood urge, but some find alternative. Don't really fit the Bram Stokian cliché (although some act it for the thrill of the drama), in fact their case of blonde vampires.

Spell :

Healing Lunch : Replenish their life point at the expense of the equivalent number of point from the nearest living being. (Price : 4 Sc)

Vampire Strength : The player card value is multiplied by 2. (Price : 4Sc)

Vampire Agility : The present turn count as a draw for the caster.

**Werewolf :**

Allegiance : Free Magic

Human who can transform as a wolf at the full moon. It's hardly possible to handle them in wolf form.

Spell :

Savagery : The player card always counts like aces for 5 turn. (Price : 5 Sc)

Hunger : The player replenishes his Life point by causing the instant kill of an enemy (Price : 7 Sc)

Speed of the Wolf : The next two round counts as a draw for the caster. (Price : 4 Sc)

**Fey :**

Allegiance : Free Magic, Transition Foundation

Gnomes, troll, leprechaun, every inhabitant, big or small, of the ''little people''.

Spell :

Fairy Powder : You can fly ! The present turn count as a draw for EVERY player. (Price : 5 Sc)

Fairy Healing : The player replenishes an other player Life-force. (Price : 6 Sc)

**Characters Statistic :**

You have to spend 25 point on the five following characteristic. You can only put a maximum of 10 point by characteristic, 10 point making you a Olympic champion of this domain.

Strength : Your physical strength that it. Under 5 you are a weakling, over 5 you are a burly guy.

Intelligence : Your mental capacity. Under 5, you are a idiot, over it you are a genius.

Agility : Your physical abilities. Under 5, you are clumsy, over it you are a master acrobat.

Charisma : You're leading capacity. Under 5, you serve, over it, you got serve.

All characters have a Life-force of 100 point.

**NB :** A character is only really undercapacited if it has 0 point. For instance, someone with 1 or 2 point of intelligence is very stupid, but not necessarily challenged. In the other hand, someone with 0 strength as to walk with a cane or move in a wheelchair and have a huge case of rheumatism if it have 0 agility.

Spell Capacity : Your ''budget'' for doing spell for the whole campaign. Each spell has a price in Sc. It has to be noted than the word ''spell'' is a generic term for special ability here.

**Classes :**

**MWFI only**

**Monsters Hunters : **fearful governmental warrior send to hunt down any mythical critters, considered (not always justifiably) as a threat for humankind.

Special Characteristic :

+ 5 strength

+ 5 agility

**Spy :** Eye of the MWFI who investigate any suspect case

Special Characteristic :

+5 intelligence

+ 5 agility

+ 5 charisma

**Wizard Police's agent : **Arm of the Wizard's council sent to bring order among the Wearing community

Special Characteristic :

+ 5 agility

+5 strength

+ 5 charisma

**Free Magic only**

**Hooligans :** Little thug who make office of main privateers of Free Magic.

Special Characteristic :

+5 agility

+ 5 intelligence

**Vandal : **Free Magic's heavy infantry. Don't hesitate to use magic for destruction, as long it please their mistress.

Special Characteristic

+ 5 strength

+ 5 spell capacity

**Transition Foundation only**

**Peacekeeper : **Special agent sent in special mission against one or the other factions.

Special Characteristic :

+ 5 agility

+ 5 intelligence

**Magengineer :** Specialist in magic technology

Special Characteristic :

+ 5 intelligence

+ 5 spell capacity

**Weapons :**

**Aether Dagger :** Add 1 to your card value (every players start with one)

**Magic Wand : **Add 2 to your card value (every wizard begin with one)

**Merlin Mach 10 Fireball Pistol :** Add 2 to your card value (Price : 100$)

**Prospero Inc Icespike Revolver :** Add 3 to your card value (Price : 120$)

**Morgana and Son Comet Semi-Automatic Pistol : **Add 4 to you card value ( Price : 150$)

**Faust Co Poltergeist Machine Gun : **Multiply your card value by 4 ( Price : 200$)

**Technology and Gadgetry :**

**Enhancing Gauntlet :** Multiplied once a Wizard 's spell capacity by himself. (Price :200$)

**Suitcase Computer : **Give access to Wiznet. (Found)

**Wiznet :** Everything you need, to information to items, could be found here ( accessed through a Suitcase Computer)

**Visophone :** The main vocal mean of communication. Composed of a brass 1920's styled wireless combined and a separated painting frame like flat screen put in a wall nearby. Visophonic numbers are known to be absurdly long. (Found)

**Monster Detector :** The main tools of the MWFI's monster hunters (get freely as a monster hunters at the start, or looted from a monster hunters)

**Dragon Plant : ** Magic doesn't come…magically. It his produced by electric plant using dragon breath as combustible. Shall a dragon be sick, all the town's wizards would be unable to use magic. (Location)

**I.P.P (ya, I.P.P, a problem with that ?) : **I.P.P are teleporting unit permitting the transport to anyplace desire. The destination is programmed with a portable control pad. Mortal must wear a helmet when using it. (Found)

**Other Items :**

**Money : ** The sic in acanum mean to buys weapon and some items. (Gained through loot, or during a subquest.

**Enemy type :**

**Robot : ** Magic-Powered Artificial Intelligence. Life-force : 120 Card Bonus : + 3

**Frankenboy : **Flesh made and Processor brained golem. Life-force : 130 Card Bonus : +4

**Gargoyles : **Flying Imp. Life-force : 100 Card Bonus : + 2

**Monsters Hunters : ** Mythical critters hating privateer of the MWFI. Life-force :100 Card Bonus : +2

**SWAT Platoon:** Fight-trained policemen of the MWFI**. **Life-force :100 Card Bonus : +4

**Wizard's Police Crisis Team : **Magic using version of the SWAT Platoon. Life-force :100 Card Bonus : +4

**Hooligan:** Minor privateer of Free Magic. Life-force :100 Card Bonus : +2

**Vandal : **Heavy Infantry of Free Magic. Life-force : 110 Card Bonus : +3

**Peacekeeper : **Transition's Foundation's fighters . Life-force : 100 Card Bonus :+4

**Thug : **Criminal, like they have in every great towns. Life-force :100 Card Bonus : 0

**Gazetteer and Other Notable NPC**

**Note :** In addition of their signature spell, a NPC have the same spells than their race usually have.

**Justin Russo : **

Race : Mortal (Ex-Wizard)

Leader of the Transition Foundation and the older of the Russo siblings. Already it is youth, he was a pretty virtuous and on the book type. This infantile kindness grow as a chivalrous mentality. But it not as naive as before. He know than sub-estimating his sister because of her bratty nature have costed him his powers. Now, he know than you have to be ready to follow grayer path sometimes, and next time his sister and him will meet, it would not so much of a ''wiz-idiot''. He also powerfully intelligent and a creative inventor. If Alexandra want to destroy the present order, Justin want to direct him in the best path possible, hence the name of his organization, who meant to help the transition between yesterday and tomorrow.

Statistic :

Strength : 1

Intelligence : 8

Agility : 2

Charisma : 8

Spell capacity : 6

Special Note : His life-force his of 200 point instead than 100.

Signature spell :

Ingeniosity : He can create weapon with the surrounding material. (Price : 5 Sc)

Other Special Characteristic: He can cast Franken boys and Robots for 4 Sc.

**Alexandra Russo : **

Race : Wizardress

Leader of Free Magic and middle child of the Russo. She cruel, ruthless and quite probably suffering of sociopathy but not completely evil. She prefer manipulation to destruction, and hate useless body count. She considered like a messianic figure by her followers, a belief who his exacerbated by the fact she grow as the strongest wizard in history. She brought her anarchic political view to her organization, dreaming to destroy not only the threat to magic kind the status quo represent, but all form of authority too. Although enemy leaders, they have none animosity between her and Justin other than ethical disagreement. In fact, their bound is so great than a exterior witness could confuse them as LOVERS (a idea who horrify even themselves). If Justin shall been brought before her, she would relish him and execute the capturer.

Statistic :

Strength : 1

Intelligence : 2

Agility : 7

Charisma : 10

Spell Capacity : 10

Special Note : Her Life-force it's of 300 instead of 100

Signature Spell :

Trickery : She can divert a adversary's attack on one of his comrade . (Price : 5 Sc)

Other Special Characteristic : She got a rebate of 70% on Wizard Spells. She can also act if she has 10 of intelligence for 4 Sc (a characteristic simulating her ''book dumb '' nature).

**Maximilian Russo :**

Race : Mortal (Ex-Wizard)

Younger of the Russo,Maximilian is not the imbecile than Max used to be. Its last goof make him grown big time. By a cruel irony, the Wizards-Mortals Friendship Institute celebrate him as a hero because of this mistake. But if he was to choose a side, it would regularly switch between Transition and Free Magic. He have kept a little bit of his naivety thought, and if more witty , he still a bit of a eccentric. He voluntarily let Alexandra use him as a defense against his misleader ''fans'' and act as a ambassador of sort between his older siblings.

Statistic :

Strength : 5

Intelligence : 5

Agility : 5

Charisma : 5

Spell Capacity : 5

Signature Spell :

Jester Genius : The game master can pretend than the card representing Maximilian have a higher value than it really have, simulating the idea than the character done something unexpectable. (Price : 5 Sc)

**Juliet Russo (formerly Van Heusen) :**

Race : Vampire

Wife of Justin Russo, Juliet is a benevolent vampire forever stuck in a late teen body. She compensate his blood urge through Fruit punch (that at least what written in the barrel in her room, where the word blood and not blood also appear strikethrough) and cherry donnut. She has a sweet nature and a gold heart. She very saddened by the feud between his husband and his old friend Alexandra and wish than a true peace could come one day.

Statistic :

Strength : 10

Intelligence : 4

Agility : 10

Charisma : 3

Spell Capacity : 7

Signature Spell :

Vampire Hypnotism : Juliet can choose which card would be picked by her adversaries. (Price : 5 Sc)

Other Special Characteristic : Juliet not need a victim for using the ''healing lunch'' spell.

**Benjamin ''Ben'' Van Heusen Russo :**

Race : Half-Vampire Wizard

Ben Russo is the teenage only son (his father don't wanting him living the horrors of rivalry) of Justin and Juliet. He have been train since his childhood. To become a Wizard like his father as well than his uncle and aunt. Justin try to make him surpass his aunt Alexandra, but his afraid than this quest for power can mislead him in a wrong way. Ben is destined to succeed his father in the lead of the Transition Foundation, but who know what his mandate would be like.

Statistic :

Strength :5

Intelligence : 1

Agility : 5

Charisma : 5

Spell Capacity : 9

Signature Spell :

Strength Buster : Ben's card value is multiplied by 3. (Price : 5 Sc)

Other Special Characteristic : Ben is able to do wizard and vampire spell

**The Wizard Council :**

Race : Wizard (duh)…with some no-human there and there

The unified government of all wizard and wizard head of the Wizards-Mortals Friendship Institute. It's the one judging the merit of all wizard.

Statistic (of a member) :

Strength :0

Intelligence : 9

Agility : 0

Charisma : 7

Spell Capacity : 9

Special Note : A member's Life-force is of 300 instead of 100.

Signature spell (of a member) :

Sanction : The Council's member's adversary cannot use any spell for the rest of the campaign. ( Price : 5 Sc)

Other Special Characteristic : A council's members have 50% rebate on wizard spells.

**The Schism :**

Race : See previous

Some members of the Wizard's Council don't like the idea than Maximilian have been washed of his crime without any proper punishment. A cabal then is born, secretly financing the Transition Foundation.

Statistic (of a member) :

Strength :0

Intelligence : 9

Agility : 0

Charisma : 7

Spell Capacity : 9

Special Note : A member's Life-force is of 250 instead of 100.

Signature Spell (of a member) :

Restriction: Same than Sanction, at the exception than the spell last only for the fight. (Price : 5 Sc)

Other Special Characteristic : A schism's members have 50% rebate on wizard spells.

**Zachary Martin :**

Race : Human

From Zack, a hotel employee's son, to Zachary Martin, a industrial fat cat ,to Mr. Zachary Martin, the UN general secretary, Martin have quite a curriculum vitae. By his charisma, Mr. Martin have become the nearest the WMFI's hydra have of a leading head. Although is not such a bad fellow, it's quite obvious than Martin only interest in his organization his the profit he can collect from his large part in magic technology industry.

Statistic :

Strength :1

Intelligence : 6

Agility : 2

Charisma : 9

Spell Capacity : 7

Signature Spill :

Ruse : He can convince one of his adversary to switch side. ( Price : 5 Sc)

**Harper Finkle :**

Race : Human

Best Friend of Alexandra and obsessively in love with Justin, she is the only real bridge between the older Russo's, Maximilian being merely a indecision privateer of Alexandra. This last give her the favor to make various travel in the past to sell the chronicle of the Russo's, more interesting in the magic-oblivious past than in the present.

Statistic :

Strength : 5

Intelligence : 5

Agility : 5

Charisma : 5

Spell Capacity : NA

She as not signature spell or special characteristic. Actually she don't even mean to be feature in a campaign as a main actor, only as a figurative.

**NB :** Zack is not the only no-WoWP denizen of the ''disneysitcomverse'' to exist in this RPG world. Feel free to make reference to any Disney Channel mythological elements.


End file.
